My only secret to you
by Inuzuka-Okami
Summary: Akamaru has a secret... and a potion help him... warning: Yaoi/zoophilia/and others random things... bad summary, sorry, read if you like...
1. Chapter 1

**Inuzuka-Okami: I don´t own any of the characters... is my first fan fic (in English), please, be gentle if you review...**

**Chapter one**

It was a really peaceful day, Naruto and Kiba were walking around the town, the day was pretty, calm and even boring...

"Hey! Guys!" a voice called them, Naruto was the first in speak "Sakura chan? What happened?" said the blonde. The young girl ran to them, holding a very odd box in hands. "I need to ask you for a favor, can you help me?" Sakura said with a very sweet voice, Kiba looked at her with distrust, but he doesn´t said anything.

"Of course, Sakura chan!" Naruto smiled at her, in the only way he know how to do. Sakura smiled to herself _"I have good luck today.." _she thought. "Well... I have to reorder these bottles in this box, but I don´t know what is inside... so..." "You want us to drink whatever is inside to know what is it, don´t you?" Kiba interrupted her. Naruto smiled again "Okay! I will do it!" the boy shouted.

**"What?! Are you crazy?"** Kiba shouted at him, Akamaru barked too. "Come on! She doesn´t try to kill us..." Sakura and Akamaru looked to Kiba and then to Naruto and Kiba again and Naruto again... "So...? What do you say?" asked the girl finally. "Okay... I will help too..." said Kiba defeated.

Sakura gave to Kiba a bottle with a strange pink liquid, the boy took the bottle, but before he can drank it, Akamaru took it and drank it first. **"Akamaru! What the hell are you doing?"** Akamaru only could said a weak "auurff" before collapse and be covered by smoke.

When the smoke disappear, Akamaru wasn´t there, "Akamaru?... where are you?" Kiba was worried for his best friend. "Kiba... Is he... Akamaru?" said Naruto, looking to the smoke. There was a young boy, practically like Kiba, but his hair was white, and the Inuzuka clan´s tattoo weren´t on his cheeks, he didn´t have a ninja protector, but he had a very cute protector with a dog mark printed on it. He was dressed in white clothes similar to Kiba´s clothes too and his eyes were yellow.

"Akamaru... is that you?" said Sakura, Naruto and Kiba at the same time. The boy looked at them and smiled "Yes... master, I´m Akamaru..."

* * *

**Inuzuka-Okami: Sorry if it suck... I will write the next chapter soon... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuzuka-Okami: I don´t own any of the characters and blah blah blah **

**Chapter 2**

Kiba was shocked, Akamaru was a human! That couldn´t be possible, but there it was, a dog turned into a human being with an odd potion.

**"Wow! That was incredible Akamaru!"** yelled Naruto with wonder and excitement in his eyes and voice. Sakura looked at the empty bottle "We should go with Tsunade sama and ask her for an antidote" suggested the pink haired girl. Akamaru growl at her, but didn´t say anything against her suggestion.

"Okay, you two go with her, I will stay with Akamaru, we have to train anyway" said Kiba, Akamaru saw him with bright eyes, full of happiness. "Whatever you say, Master" reply the dog converted into a human. "Okay, if you said... come on, Naruto" said the girl without any interest in being with Naruto and Kiba at the same time, the two are always so noisy.

Sakura took Naruto´s arm and they went by their way to the Konoha´s Tower.

Kiba and Akamaru went to their training fields. There were Hinata, Shino and Kurenai.

"Kiba, I have told you a lot of times to not bring strangers to our training" said his sensei with a calm voice "But he is Akamaru!" was his answer. "Do you think I am stupid or what?" the woman growl at his student, "But I am Akamaru, what do you need as a proof?" said Akamaru, ready to fight if it was necessary.

Shino sighed "He is Akamaru, Kurenai sensei, but..." he started but **"I can explain it!"** yelled Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement. Then Kiba told them what had happened "So.. okay, he can stay but we need to start training now" finally said his sensei. And with that, team eight star their practice until sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuzuka-Okami: I don`t own any of the characters and blah blah again and again.... (Do I have to write this in all the chapters?)**

**I hope you like it, I hate it but I have to finish it... any reviews will be welcome! Please, help me... u.u**

**Chapter 3**

When the night comes, Kiba and Akamaru were in Inuzuka`s house. "I am so tired! I need a shower" said Kiba entering into the house without closing the door, Akamaru was follow him.

"Come on, Akamaru, let`s take a shower" Kiba said so happy and excited, Akamaru only look at him without any expression. "Humm do you... want to take a shower... with me?" Akamaru was confused by his master, why Kiba want to take a shower with him? They usually do it, but... now Akamaru is a human, a boy like Kiba, in not a dog anymore..."Humm... of course, Kiba" was Akamaru answer, his master smiled brightly.

In the bathroom both boys take off their clothes and went to the shower bath and warmed the water.

They were back with back, no one of them looked directly to the other body, Akamaru was a little

nervous, he felt warm in his cheeks "Are you blushing, Akamaru?" Kiba`s voice take Akamaru unaware. "O-o-of c-course not! W-why?" The boy with white hair was stuttering and not only that, he was blushing even more! Kiba laughed happily "Ok buddy, don`t be nervous. It`s ok." was the only thing he said and then put his hands in Akamaru shoulders to make him a massage.

After the shower the two boys were to the kitchen and make their dinner or something descent to eat. Kiba and Akamaru ate silently, the dog boy was still a little embarrassed and Kiba was in his normal being. Akamaru didn`t believe it but his master was weird for him now, but he was acting like always, maybe Akamaru was the odd one. "If.. he is not the one who changed... if I`m the one who is changing... Why am I feeling this weird around Kiba? He is my master!" Akamaru was thinking too much...

Finally the time to sleep came! Two boys went to Kiba`s bedroom. "Well... I go to sleep in the couch..." said Akamaru, but Kiba stopped him "What?! No! Come with me, the two of us can sleep in my bed." Akamaru blushed again even more deeper than the last time "Sleep... together?" Kiba smiled "Of course, idiot, come on!" and the Inuzuka boy took his dogs hand and pulled him to the bed. He took a place next to Akamaru, and he fall sleep very fast. Akamaru, a little uncomfortable tried to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inuzuka-Okami: Well sorry for all the time I haven`t continue this story... but anyway to the hell to my artist block XD humm I want to say thanks to Mantineus and yuki-neechan for their reviews (I only continue this for that reason). As I always say: the characters aren`t mine and blah blah blah, ok? Well here is the fourth chapter, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

Trying to sleep with Kiba was harder than Akamaru thought in the first place... for an inexplicable reason, the young dog-boy was feeling weird around his master. He remembered the fist time when Kiba smiled to him, that was a special moment, when he first met him. And again Akamaru blushed very hard "Ok... this is odd... Why am I blushing while I am thinking on him....?"

Kiba was sleeping so deeply that he did not feel the soft touch of Akamaru`s fingers in his back, and the young dog did not know why he was touching his master but... he was feeling... good. And with that thought he fall sleep...

In the morning clouds were in anywhere, the sky was clear and the sun was shining so hard... it was a beautiful morning... but that didn`t last too much time....

"Kiba! Where are you?!" shouted Hana while she was entering in the house, she was tired, her mission was stressful and too long...

Kiba woke up abruptly an ended on the floor, Akamaru was calmer than him and only looked to the floor where his master was not too much graceful but at least he was smiling. "Are you ok master?" he asked and Kiba moved himself to a sitting position on the floor. "Ho, yeah, I`m fine."

Then Hana entered to Kiba`s room and was about to say something when she noticed the new boy in her brother`s bedroom "Ho... Who is he?" she said looking to her brother, Kiba smiled to her "He is... well... is a long story, but he is Akamaru" Hana looked to Akamaru and then to her brother "Are you sick or blind?" Kiba only sighed.

After like an hour Kiba has explained to his sister all the problem and she was laughing at him "Ho! Thanks God, that is so weird... When I saw you I tough you were Kiba`s boyfriend or something like that" Hana said to Akamaru, still laughing a little. Kiba blushed at that comment "Ho come on, you coudn`t think that!... don`t you?" the boy defended himself but his voice was a little not too much convincing.

Akamaru looked to them confused "What is... a boyfriend?" he said, and then Hana and Kiba glared at him confused too, but Hana smiled "Well... is something like a relationship between two persons... and a lot of romantic stuff" she said, Akamaru looked more confused than before "What romantic means?" Hana now was a little surprised for that question "Well is about... love! Yes, love..."

Akamaru blushed a little and looked to the floor "I love Kiba, he is my master... is that the meaning of... boyfriend?" Kiba blushed so deep that he was redder than a tomato and his sister was laughing harder than before, she was about to cry of happiness since she was laughing so hard.

"Well if you love Kiba I don`t have anything against that... It`s kinda cute" Hana finally said and Kiba was still a bit uncomfortable and Akamaru felt that and smiled to him... Kiba return the smile for a minute and looked away "I will... do breakfast..." and then he left.

When Kiba wasn`t near them, the young Inuzuka girl took Akamaru`s hand "Do you feel something for Kiba? Do you feel... something new or strange near him?" the dog-boy was surprised but he looked to Hana`s eyes intensely "I`m feeling.. weird... my heart hurts and my face is warmer..." Hana smiled "So... you ARE in love of my brother! That`s so sweet" Akamaru was confused again but he didn`t say anything, explanations couldn`t help him too much... Humans are too weird for him....


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuzuka-Okami: I don`t own any of the characters and blah blah again and again... (Do I have to write this in all the chapters?)**

**Well, this take me... to much time, but I finished another short chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they help me to continue this. And sorry for the short chapters, but I only write in this way n.ñU**

**Chapter 5:**

After a very silent breakfast, Kiba and Akamaru went to Naruto´s home, they wanted to know if he and Sakura found an antidote for Akamaru´s problem. The walk was silent too, Kiba didn´t look at his dog friend and Akamaru tried to find an answers to his master´s weird behavior.

"Master... I..." Akamaru started but shut up immediately when a voice called them. Naruto was running to them and looked to Kiba "Kiba, there is a problem... Tsunade obaachan can´t find an antidote to Akamaru yet... she said that we need to wait, at least, a week" Akamaru was happy for the news but Kiba didn´t seems to be very happy about that.

"Well, I suppose we have to continue with our routine until that" answer Kiba with a smile, but even Naruto could tell that it wasn´t his real smile. The blonde boy looked at Akamaru like asking him what happen to his master, but the dog only glared to the ground, blushing slightly, but Naruto only needed that gesture to realize what had happened. "Well... I... I better go to.. anyway, see you later, Kiba" he said and ran to another direction.

When Akamaru couldn´t see the blonde boy anymore he glared at his master a little uncomfortable. "Master... I... have a problem..." Kiba looked at him confused "I... need to pee..." Silent. **"What?"** Kiba blushed and Akamaru was doing a strange dance, the one you do when you really need to go to the bathroom.

A minute later, Akamaru and Kiba were on the nearest forest "Well... this is very... odd" Kiba mumbled while he was adjusting Akamaru´s pants. "I didn´t know you don´t know how to use human clothes" Akamaru looked relieved because he didn´t need to pee anymore, but then he realize his master actually helped him with that and a deep blush appear on his cheeks. "Well, this is the deal... we never will tell to anyone what happened right now... okay?" Kiba and Akamaru nodded at the same time.

When they were walking to the village again, Kiba stopped and looked to his pet "Akamaru... when you said... you loved me... what did you mean?" he asked suddenly. Akamaru blushed again, not so deeper like before, and looked to the sky "Well... you are my master... I love you like I should love my master" was his answer, his glance went to his master again and smiled brightly. Kiba smiled too and they walked again.


End file.
